random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Heneryj03's Socks
If you have discovered a sock, add it in here. 13 July 2016 * Uploaded various Loud House images. 19 July 2016 * Created a page about Lola Loud (a character from the aforementioned Loud House). On userpage, added stuff about Ash Ketchum's penis. Yes, you heard me right. Blocked indefinitely. ITV Dude (talk) 08:17, July 21, 2016 (UTC) 21 July 2016 * Created some Lola Loud page and made an edit to NintenD'oh iBart. Account was indeffed. ITV Dude (talk) 08:17, July 21, 2016 (UTC) 23 July 2016 * Shows a scant 3 edits which were not urinal-related, but could be a possible sock with a name like that. I deleted the page they made since they blanked it. I have not blocked their account yet, as it may not be Henerey at all. I have decided to block the account, as it has became obvious that it is a sock. ITV Dude (talk) 09:30, July 23, 2016 (UTC) 29 July 2016 * Created a Lola Loud page. Name seems to show obsession with Cream the Rabbit. Account has been indeffed. ITV Dude (talk) 18:35, July 29, 2016 (UTC) 6 August 2016 * MALUIGI TIME has a The Loud House category, which Heneryj is notable for having a fetish for. I have not blocked the account, as it may be a coencidence. ITV Dude (talk) 13:12, August 6, 2016 (UTC) * Made an edit to Wario 3D Land II/Controls. Given how vulgar the article is, and given the username, this MAY be another sockpuppet. He needs to be FORMALLY CAUTIONED AND THEN THROWN INTO JAIL. Hi! I'm KirbiMiroir! (talk) 14:55, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :* I have blocked the latter account. I haven't blocked the former yet. ITV Dude (talk) 15:25, August 6, 2016 (UTC) 11 August 2016 * Made SEVERAL Lola Loud pages. The previous sockpuppet made an edit to Wario 3D Land II/Controls, so this is getting me thinking this is ANOTHER sockpuppet who need some to be FORMALLY CAUTIONED AND THEN THROWN INTO JAIL. Hi! I'm KirbiMiroir! (talk) 19:48, August 11, 2016 (UTC) 4th September 2016 * Made two edits to pages he does not have permission to edit, those being Notice Me, Senpai and A3 Network. This may not be a Henereyj03 sockpuppet, but he still needs to be FORMALY CAUTIONED AND THEN THROWN INTO JAIL. Hi! I'm KirbiMiroir! (talk) 10:25, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :* His name makes me believe he is Heneryj. ITV Dude (talk) 13:03, September 4, 2016 (UTC) ::* On second thought, I think he/she a different person. ITV Dude (talk) 13:09, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :::* It doesn't matter, you still need to formally caution him. Hi! I'm KirbiMiroir! (talk) 17:43, September 4, 2016 (UTC) '27th December 2017' Here are two sockpuppets that were not added yet: * & For the first account, the name literally gives off of a "HeneryJ" vibe, so he was banned for just in case reasons. As for the second account, he made one page, and has yet to be blocked. -- the local Lizardhat shipper wrangler '1st February 2018' I found a sock. * . He has made several video game pages and at least one fetish page and has yet to be banned. -- The local dislikable cat fanatic '21st February 2018' I found one! * . He has made one page and has yet to be banned. -- Gay Cat Fanatic ** Update: Not a sockpuppet of Heneryj03. Also found another one. * . He did an edit on Sonic Heroes 3 and has yet to be banned. -- --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 00:20, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Category:Lists